


Keep it Together

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [32]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Time leaves the Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Its either you make it or break it
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Keep it Together

_ Keep it together, Link… _

Time sighed to himself as he glared darkly to Sky. Time rarely allowed his answer to speak for him, rarely allows his anger to fester into anything more.

He couldn't stop the snarling look from growing wider and feral. To hear Sky talk all high and mighty, ignoring the bigger problem, ignoring those who spoke their mind.

But somehow Sky was hovering over Wind like as if his opinions mattered more than the growing problem. Practically ignored.

Just the moment Sky spoke Time could feel his body shake and his thoughts turned vicious.

_ Shut up Sky, you have not only ignored those who actually brought the problem to you. And yet you ignored their opinions, feelings, and reasonings! _

Time felt anger, frustration, and hatred. He could feel his fingers silently reaching for Fierce Deity, wishing Sky to pull his head out of his ass and for once listen. It was within that moment his body, the sudden realization. Everything clicked. Within that moment, Time didn't think about his actions. Instead he stood up rather harshly, taking everything with him.

Not once looking at Sky nor answering Sky. Not until he stared at Sky, looking at him straight in the eyes, giving the most darkest, disappointed, angered expression he could give.

"If you cannot put yourself in our shoes and listen, then you are no better than Ganondorf," he growled dangerously as he threw one of his hands to the others who were forced to suffer in silence, "I do not care if we are from the same hero's soul, if you cannot stop listening to one side, then why in Hylia's shitting name are  **_you_ ** the leading?"

He harshly snapped with a click of his tongue, he didn't give Sky another chance to speak as he threw the pack over his shoulder.

"If you ever want to listen, then I'm all ears, but if you can't, then dont bother wasting my time."

With a wave of his hand, he stormed off with the Fierce Deity's mask in hand and it's soothing hum, step by step. Hour by hour. Eventually finding a small place he deemed was long enough that Sky couldn't find him.

Time rarely let his anger consume him. He rarely allows himself to speak in such a harsh manner, but for once, he felt a little bit at peace.

Understanding that Sky may not ever speak to him again, understanding that what he left behind was what once was family. But sometimes family cannot stay together even with very strong opinions. It's make it or break it.

One by one, several members began to trickle in. Several looking just as equally upset as him, but Time knew that talking to Sky wasn't worth the stress or hassle if he cannot listen.


End file.
